


Simplicity

by AtLoLevad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End of the School Year, F/M, Friendship, Gen, McMartinski - Freeform, Senior year, post 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Lydia finally have a minute to just be teenagers enjoying one of the last few days of senior year.





	Simplicity

Lydia gathered her hair into a ponytail as she sat down across from Scott and Stiles at an outdoor table.

"Where were you?" Stiles asked, grinning because he could lean across the table and kiss Lydia if he wanted to. And he wanted to, so he did. She smiled against his mouth and laughed at his antics.

"Finishing my valedictorian speech," Lydia said, a slow, proud smile spreading across her face.

"That's my girl!" Stiles shouted, pumping his arms in the air, much to Scott's amusement. "Smartest damn person in the whole world!"

"I'm sure not the whole world," Lydia waved him off and snatched a French fry from Scott's plate. He nudged the tray a little closer to her and she smiled her thanks.

"Then definitely the smartest person on the west coast!" Stiles continued, nearly knocking over Scott's coke as he gestured with both hands.

"Dude!" Scott reprimanded, dragging his drink closer so Stiles couldn't hit it over. He turned to Lydia, "So do we get a sneak peek of the speech?"

"Nope," Lydia popped the 'p' and picked up Stiles' fork to get a bite of his salad. She chewed the lettuce and said, "It's a surprise."

Scott nodded, "makes sense," but Stiles frowned.

"Lydia! We're your boys, you gotta run the speech by us," he practically whined. Lydia knew Stiles hated being kept out of the loop, and that was part of her decision to keep her speech a secret.

"No I don't," Lydia countered, gesturing at him with the fork. "Don't tell me you don't have some big graduation night surprise planned!"

Stiles clammed up. He shook his head, "Nope, no big surprise. Gee, Scotty, isn't it time we went to class?"

He grabbed his bag and moved to stand up. Scott reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging Stiles back to his seat.

"Sit down, Stiles," Scott laughed. "We have plenty of time."

Stiles grumbled and muttered under his breath about betrayal, but sat down nonetheless. Lydia tapped his foot with her own and shot him a small smile. He returned it brightly.

Scott fell into a story about Kira's training in the desert, while Lydia picked at Stiles' salad. Stiles himself tapped his fingers against the table.

Minutes later, he interrupted Scott's story, "I'm hungry. I need more lunch. What should I have for lunch?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Go get a burger. You know you want one."

"You won't rat me out to my dad?" Stiles looked at his girlfriend incredulously. They'd been really trying to get the Sheriff to eat healthier lately, which meant Stiles had to eat healthier. Lydia did it too, in solidarity. Stiles hated it.

Lydia rolled her eyes affectionately. "No, you dork. I won't rat you out to your dad."

"I love you!" Stiles blurted as he scrambled out of his seat and made a beeline for the cafeteria. Scott and Lydia could only watch and laugh as their best friend danced while he ran.

"He's an idiot," Lydia said fondly.

Scott smiled to himself because he remembered a time where Lydia never would have said that about Stiles simply because she couldn't be bothered to give him the time of day. How things change. He wished Allison were here to see their best friends in love.

"Yeah, he is," Scott grinned and pointed a finger at Lydia, "But you let him kiss you on the regular."

"Ugh," Lydia groaned in mock disgust, "don't remind me."

"I don't have to remind you, I'm sure Stiles already does that hourly," Scott winked and then pulled out his math notebook. "Now please explain math to me."

"After you mocked me?" Lydia gasped. "Of course I will."

She tugged the book closer and started to explain the theory behind the final topic of the year as Scott moved from his side of the table to sit next to Lydia. Scott wrinkled his nose and leaned closer, Lydia's explanation already too advanced for him. She caught sight of the look on his face and smiled, starting from scratch at a level Scott could understand.

By the time Stiles returned with his burger and fries and Coke, Scott was professing his love for Lydia and giving her a big kiss on the cheek because he finally understood what she was talking about.

"Making moves on my girl again, McCall?" Stiles grinned, dropping into his seat completely ungracefully.

"Always," Scott laughed as Lydia jokingly wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned into Scott's side, the sultry look on her face lasting only a few beats before she broke out into a broad grin that revealed her dimples.

"Finish up," Lydia said, "we have class in 10."

"Lydia, we're like two weeks out from graduation, does class even matter anymore?" Stiles spoke around a mouthful of burger.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "It does for you, Mr. I Missed 3 Months Of School So I May Not Graduate."

Scott laughed at the disgruntled look on Stiles' face.

"I was on a separate plane of existence, Lydia!" Stiles punctuated his argument with wild hand gestures.

"Semantics," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Besides," Scott interjected, "it's not like he would've been doing the work even if he were on the right plane of existence."

"He definitely would have done it," Lydia argued. "I would have made him."

Scott and Lydia bickered back and forth over whether Stiles would've done any work and who would've made him do it.

And despite the fact that they were talking about him as if he weren't there, Stiles munched on a handful of fries and smiled goofily at his best friends. He hasn't realized how much he missed this. The simplicity of just being them.

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly and fun that I started writing forever ago and finally finished the other day. Let me know what you think by dropping me a review :)


End file.
